


【寡鹰】冰淇淋店

by sea_cucumber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber





	【寡鹰】冰淇淋店

写在前面的话：

这是一篇老文了，当年文笔幼稚，于是拿出来改了改，保留了原来的内容发到这里。（虽然改完文笔依然幼稚没有进步，真是悲伤）

发现之前发过一遍原版于是删了原版本再发一次好了。

 

Text：

大家是一个月之后才意识到Natasha真的不会回来了。

毕竟红发特工总有她的秘密，而队伍中每个人都有自己的事情要处理，一开始没人对她的缺席产生任何质疑。直到一周后电影之夜，Natasha的悄声缺席才引起大家的关注，Steve说Natasha没有任何复仇者任务在身，Tony询问了Jarvis确认了她最后出现在大厦的时间，Bruce查看了她所有设备的卫星定位，Clint打电话给Fury和Coulson确认她没有神盾局任务，Thor坐在旁边无助地用看着队友们。接下来两周，每个人都在闲暇时间打听Natasha的消息，在纽约各个角落寻找他们的队友，毫无头绪，弓箭手更是为爱人的不告而别困扰不堪。第四周的时候纽约被一个喜欢黄黑配色的反派组织袭击了，满世界都是警戒色一样的标志，复仇者们忙作一团，Natasha的复仇者卡片却在她和Clint房间的床下被找到——定位系统被暴力损坏，但出乎意料地还会在队长呼叫集结时候发出响声。结束战斗的第三天凌晨，Clint被警车送回复仇者大厦，Tony支付了酒吧老板和与他都斗殴的倒霉蛋高额的赔偿金和封口费。待Clint酒醒后，Steve终于松口放他去找人，Tony资助了足够环游世界的旅费和飞行摩托，放他去寻找他的爱人。

 

Clint真的去找遍了全世界。无论走到哪里他都似乎能感受到她的存在，觉得她曾来到过这里，但是又找不到任何踪迹。半年后，他回到了纽约，暂时在布鲁克林的房子里歇脚，准备隔天再回大厦报到。

当晚，Clint发现街对面新开了一家冰淇淋店。那是一家小小的、再普通不过的冰淇淋店，像所有冰淇淋店一样涂成可爱的粉色蓝白三色，有个挂着风铃的外卖窗口，和一扇漆成鹅黄色的木门。时至寒冬，小店没有任何人光顾，写着“供应热可可”的巧克力色的牌子上落着雪，像是美味的淋了恰到好处奶油的黑森林蛋糕。小店门口的小路上一样堆满了积雪，只有通往门口处才有一条小小的、尚还覆盖着冰面的小路。

Clint不怎么喜欢冰淇淋，他更偏向于饼干和披萨，但或许是太过疲惫，或许是忽然想起作为一个好房东要关心周围街区的店铺状况，他走进了那家店。店里打扫得干净，就像是童书里面的冰淇淋店的样子，蓝白配色，连着外卖窗口的柜台里可以看到各式各样的冰淇淋桶，墙上贴着产品海报，还开辟出一个涂鸦的小角落。一个褐色头发的女孩招待了他，他点了一份可可，在等待上餐时候百无聊赖地吹着口哨四处张望，直到他注意到了柜台后面做可可的红发女生。那女生和Natasha在相貌上全无相似之处，身型上也更壮实一些，此时她正侧身拿出一个餐盘，把可可放在餐盘上招手让褐发服务生端走，但侧身和招手的动作和Natasha简直如出一辙。但Clint不敢叫住她，他不想再得到否定的答案，他只想看着她，假装Natasha就在那。

迷迷糊糊地离开冰淇淋店之后，Clint就这样在自己公寓里住下了，日复一日地从自家窗口看着那个女孩，看得心口钝痛。他几乎可以肯定那就是Natasha，又几乎可以保证那不是Natasha，但是他不敢去确认，他觉得自己对Natasha的印象已经只剩下他的想象，这个女生正好符合想象而已。多少次，Clint在下楼去买速食产品的时候都路过那家小店，他都把帽子戴上低着头快步经过，再没走进去。他想和那女生说一句话，甚至想付钱让她扮演Natasha——不是色情意义上的那种——和他正式的告别一次，但是他不敢，他还抱着最后一丝希望——她也可能就是Natasha。

但是他仍旧住在自己的旧公寓，每天从窗口看她，看她的某个动作和Natasha多么像，假装自己就躺在复仇者大厦的沙发上，看着Natasha在旁边的吧台给她和自己做一杯鸡尾酒。真是个变态偷窥狂，Clint在心底这样评价自己。然后他吃下了另一盒速食杯面，把它丢进身后的垃圾堆，继续从窗户观望那家小店，玻璃里映出了Clint那乱糟糟的胡子和头发，像是要提醒主人去打理他们。但提醒无效，Clint继续看着，只为了看那个女孩转身甩头发的一瞬间和他的爱人有多么相似，在她无意中面向这个方向时候躲到窗台下，好像她真的会发现自己一样。

 

冬去春来，积雪的小路化开，女孩们换上了春装，那个红发女孩也剪短了她的长发。Clint像是从冬眠中醒来的动物一样，清理了满是速食产品尸体的房间，和自己的头发胡须，整理起武器，准备继续前行。

他发誓，这是他最后一次路过这家店，他一定要再去一次，哪怕破灭他的幻想都好。Clint整装待发，从窗口望去，等到红发女孩去买午餐的时候下楼，敲开外卖的窗子。

“先生，要来点什么？”上次招待他的褐发女孩笑着打开窗子，碰响了窗口那只风铃。

“草莓冰淇淋，谢谢。”Clint选择了Natasha喜欢的口味，用这只冰淇淋来跟他的爱人道别。

“只有你自己？”接到冰淇淋后，Clint还是忍不住开口询问。

“还有Rose，她去买午餐了，”金发女孩笑着说，“谢谢光临。”

 

Clint就这样举着一只粉色的冰淇淋，徒步走回了复仇者大厦。他的手上都是粉红色的液汁，那是他曾经嘲笑Natasha“居然喜欢吃这么少女的玩意”化成的汁，还因为这个被Natasha踢了脚踝，痛毙了。然后Clint回到曾经他和Natasha住的房间，把自己少的可怜的东西搬出来，锁死了那个房间，继续当起了他的超级英雄。

 

终于有一天，很多年过去了，ClintonBarton开始老了。老了的Clint不能再百发百中了，也不能骑着飞行摩托拯救世界了。老了的Clint再也不是鹰眼了，他现在只是Clint。于是在那个冬天开始的时候，Clint再次回到了他在布鲁克林的公寓。

那家冰淇淋店还在。无论是三色的招牌，鹅黄色的门还是巧克力色的可可牌子，都被岁月扫去了一层光鲜。只是冰雪依然是那样的冰雪，和多年前的并无差别。

 

Clint踩上那覆着薄冰的小路，推开了店门。

“欢迎光临。”一个年轻的金发男生上前招待他。

“草莓冰淇淋。”Clint看看在柜台里背对他的红发女人，心头再次绞了一下，强迫自己挪开目光，死死地盯着墙上的海报。

“你也会老，Clint。”过了一会儿，那个红发女人端着草莓冰淇淋坐在他对面，“想我了么？”

“你也一样，Natasha，”Clint看了一眼粉色的冰淇淋球，丝毫没有一点惊讶，“你还是喜欢这么少女颜色的东西。”

“它们很好吃，”Natasha说着，再次踢了Clint的踝骨，扯下脸上的仿生皮肤，恢复了她的脸庞，带着岁月痕迹，“你也还是不长记性。”

然后，是一个阔别重逢的吻。


End file.
